Meeting Grounds
Meeting Grounds is a room that appears in Temple Grounds from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The room is irregulary shaped; a corridor from the west twists upwards towards the main area. This corridor has several light displays and roots. In the centre of the room is a huge Half-pipe. There is a Luminoth Lore on the second level which can only be accessed with Boost Ball by using the Half-pipe. On that same ledge, there is a Morph Ball tunnel leading to an alternate path in Service Access. The Great Temple can be seen from this open room, where a huge genus of tree twists upwards towards it. An amber Translator Door blocks the entrance to an elevator. The room also contains large cobwebs in its corners. The Dark Aetherian version of this room was the War Ritual Grounds. Inhabitants First visit ;War Wasps from 2 hives:"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." ;Sandbats:"Morphology: Sandbats Small airborne predator pack. Contact with targets can cause minor damage. Targets travel in flying swarms." Second visit ;3 Dark Pirate Commandoes:"Morphology: Dark Pirate Commando Darkling-possessed elite Space Pirate. Increased combat ability due to symbiotic presence. Able to phase out of local timespace." Connecting rooms *Service Access (via Green Hatch or Morph Ball tunnel) *Temple Transport C (via Blue Door but blocked by amber Translator Door) *Hall of Eyes (via Blue Door) Scans ;Translator Door :"Let this gateway forever protect our sacred temple. May you find enlightenment and peace." ;War Wasp Hive :"Morphology: War Wasp Hive Organic domicile for insect predators. Destroying this structure will eliminate War Wasps inside. Explosive weapons can damage it." ;Destroyed War Wasp Hive :"Morphology: Destroyed War Wasp Hive Compromised insect dwelling. This hive has been heavily damaged. Only remnants of cocoon remain." ;Storage device :"Object analysis complete. This is a storage device. Most of the materials used to make it are indigenous to Aether. It is sturdy, but not indestructible." ;Luminoth Lore (Age of Anxiety) (Gamecube version only.) :"In time, the roar of a wounded planet subsided. The air, though foul, was breathable. Light made its way through the dark veil over our world. Slowly, we ventured out from the shelters of our homes to see what remained of our paradise. What little comfort we gained by surviving was soon shattered, for when we looked outward, all we saw was devastation. Half of the planet's energy had vanished from the Energy Controllers. Aether became violently unstable as a result. Of the stellar object which struck our home, there was no sign." ;Luminoth Lore (Cataclysm) (Trilogy version only.) :"The starborne terror burnt through the heavens and struck Aether with an untold might. We all expected the world to shatter...but Aether held. There was great devastation, however. The green plains of Agon were scorched forever, and the forest of Torvus was engulfed and wracked by the sea. The skies burned for days, casting darkness over the land." Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2